121813-Null-Sami
arcaneArtisan AA began pestering aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 23:35 -- AA: Hi Null! AA: I was just talking to Maenam a little while ago, and she said she hadn't seen you since you got back, so I wanted to check on you to make sure you're still okay. AG: oh yeah I'm still cool AA: Especially since it sounds like Jack's been up to no good again. AG: I got some new alchemization materials recently, I've been thinking up new things to alchemize AG: jack's up to the same old shit AG: I don't know why anyone thought it'd be a good idea to challenge him at noob level AG: that's like troll darwin's law at its finest AA: Yeah, it would be a bad idea to fight him yet. But he's getting more and more dangerous. He's unpredictable in a really bad way. AA: One minute he's helping us get startd with alchemy, next he's spying on our leader and killing our friends. AA: I don't think we're going to be able to survive this game until we find a way to neutralize him. Either make him weaker or make us stronger or....I don't know, send him AWAY or something. AA: Just....flip that guy. AA: But he's still being nice to you? AG: yeah he uh AG: yeah, he's still nice to me AG: he's not unpredictable, really AG: he follows a very set set of rules AA: Well I'd sure like to have a copy of that rulebook. AG: ehehe why don't you try asking him? AG: I'm pretty sure 'stay away from the herald's tomb' has been clear since day -2 though AA: I'd probably just end up being the next one on his radar. AA: "Herald's tomb?" What? AA: I don't even know what that is. AG: that's why doir and ryspor were killed AA: Ryspor? Who's Ryspor? AG: they tried to break into scarlett's ex betrothed's tomb AG: a troll AG: his dreamself on derse was slaughtered, doir's live self was slaughtered AA: Man. I'm so out of the loop on all this. I don't think I even knew Ryspor. AG: and apparently I gave it a corpse kiss and now he's living in prospit? idk AA: What? Is that how he's alive? AG: but it's cool, I'm learning a lot about human anatomy now AG: idk, libby told me to kiss him and AA: Well then thank you Null! You saved my friend's life! AG: I kinda owe her and want things from her so AG: er... I mean thanks I guess. it was gross tho AA: Yeah, it sounds like it. It's really sweet that you did something so gross for a friend. AG: well he wasn't my friend AG: he's actually kind of a douche AG: but yeah AG: I mean I got some cool items out of it AG: and the dissection is going along nicely AA: Dis....dissection?! AA: Wait, you mean his body's still....there? And you're dissecting it? AG: uh AG: yeah, duh AG: I was thinking of sending him a copy of his brain as a 'sorry you died (X>' present AA: Uh....I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask? But....this whole thing is sort of creepy to me. AA: I don't know, maybe he's okay with it. Katie would probably think it was cool, if it was her. AG: ehehehe maybe AA: But it makes my skin shiver a little to think of it. AG: idk I just figured since AG: mind? AG: you know? AA: Yeah, sure. Right. Mind. Brain. Hahaha. AG: riiiight? xD AG: I'm going to try to send some of his items back with libby but he should be happy for that to be honest AG: what a dumbass, to try to fight our current almost end game boss dude in a game at noob level omg AA: Yeah, I never found out what he was thinking. AA: I guess next time I see him I'll ask him. He's on Derse now. I think that's what he said. AG: I don't know why ryspor was even out there AG: oh, it was prospit wasn't it AA: I don't know. I guess? Is that where the "Herald's Tomb" is? AA: I don't even know why you would want to go to the Herald's Tomb if Jack WEREN'T being a jerk about it. AG: yeah, for real AA: Was he friends with the Herald or something? Is that why he's being so protective? AG: no? idk he's on some weird justice kick AA: Jack? On a justice kick? AA: That's....not what I would expect from him. AG: maybe ryspor was just wrong place wrong tme AG: no AG: doir AA: Oh, right. That was his "Magical Girl" thing. When he was Dina. AG: yeah so I heard AG: I think I have his pen thing, he might want that back AG: I'll have to talk to him at some point AA: I don't know if Dina is technially him. AA: *technically. AG: I'm not giving back EVERYTHING but I mean I'll be nice about some stuff AA: Like she IS, but she's different. AG: he can have all his dumb suits that's for sure AA: Can't you just copy everything with alchemy anyway? AG: uhm yeah but that takes grist so fuck that AA: Well you should at least give him the codes for all that stuff so he can make copies. AA: We got a lot of grist from beating all those spider-imps. AG: yeah I'll do that then AA: Ughh. I think my pain medicine is wearing off. My leg's starting to hurt again. AA: Burns aren't as bad as before though. AG: ): you got burned? AG: I heard you got hurt, I'm glad you're relatively okay though AA: Yeah, I fell off my broom. My friends have been falling over themselves trying to take the blame for it, but it's my own dumb fault for flying over an exploding smokestack. AG: your broom? ehehehe you really are a witch AA: Hehe. Yeah. I have a hat, too! AG: niiiicie AA: Oh, and windy powers! I did them before! AG: Idk what a maid does AA: Balish said he's got some too. AG: maybe I can make a sexy outfit tho AA: That sounds like something a maid would do, yes. AG: I'm trying to make some hopy shit but idk how to go about it AA: I don't know, I guess maids....take care of things? Like Beau had some maids, I think. AG: maybe she'll give me a maid outfit one sec AA: Maybe. We might have to get back to her land first, though. We're on Katie's right now. AG: I just asked her maybe she has something captchalogued AA: Oh, you're talking to Beau too? AG: yeah she just messaged me sorry AA: No worries. AG: so.. yeah idk. people are dumb so fuck them AA: Heh. That sounds like the Null I know. AA: Look, I think I've said it before, but keep an eye on Jack, huh? He's dangerous. If you start to feel like you're in danger, let me know. I'll find a way to help. AA: And I know you've had your trouble with him in the past, but I think Balish would too. AA: I've gotta go. I think I'm falling asleep at the keyboard. And Beau's probably going to yell at me if she finds out I'm not resting. AA: Stay safe! AG: I will. I'm.. trying to bring him around to my way of thinking. it's slow going though, he's hardly ever around for long. AG: bye, sami. rest, okay? you're.. pretty cool for a human -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 00:34 --